Who's the Girl?
by DeathXAngle
Summary: S.P.R get involved with a different case to what they normaly do...on the way they bump into a girl but who is she and why is she there and what she got to do with Mai Taniyama?...read on to find out what's going on but R&R afterwads guys :D x
1. Getting Packed

**There in the distance, stood on top of the building across from SPR stood a strange figure with wings. She watched as they packed the equipment into the SPR van for there case there boss Kazuya Shibuya aka Oliver Davis accepted.**

**Mai's Pov:**

**I was helping Bou-san, Lin-san and John-san load up the van as we were getting ready for the case we were going to do, I got outside the building door when I noticed a figure on the roof of the building across from use 'what's that' I thought when I noticed the figure had wings.**

**As I kept thinking about and watching the figure I didn't notice Naru or Yasu standing in front of me, Yasu was waving his hand in front of my face while Naru was saying something I couldn't hear.**

**Naru brought me out of my thoughts as he shouted my name right in my ear "WHAT" I shouted as I glared at him "we are ready to leave idiot" was all he said to me before heading to the van "jerk" I muttered as I followed.**

**The drive was long, boring and weird, I had a feeling something or someone was following me or use. I looked out of the window from the back seat to only notice a shadow on the road of a figure flying next to the van.**

**I lined my head onto the window glass to get a better view of the figure, that's when I noticed it was a girl who had pure white wings with pink tips on her bottom feathers but for why she's following use I have no idea.**

**Original Pov:**

**The SPR van parked outside a large house with a very large garden, Mai when she first saw it mouth opened wide as she took in the view of the house in front of her. Naru and Lin didn't pay attention as they walked towards it were they meet the house owner and there client who offered the case.**

**While Naru and Lin were talking to there client, Mai, Bou-san, Ayako and John all started unpacking the equipment from the van and headed towards there base were they found their boss Naru and Lin.**

**After the base was all set up, Naru started ordering people around "Hara you and Takigawa walk around the house to see if you could see or sense anything in the east side, Matsuzaki go and walk around the house on the west wing and check there, John accompany her and Mai. Tea".**

**Sorry it's sort but I hope you enjoy it guys R&R people thank you x**


	2. Meeting the Angels

Chapter ?

Mai was standing in the corridor as Naru asked her to with Lin's niece Hueling as they went to speak with thier client, they were talking away when Hueling decided to mention her uncle having a Death Angel.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked

"Uncle has a Death Angel she's always with him, he keeps her locked away though in his necklace he wears but for some reason he doesn't wear on cases" Hueling replied while placing her finger on her chin as she thinks.

"Have you meet her Hueling?" the girl turned to Mai before nodding "Yes, she's nice as well".

"What she do?"

"She keeps uncle safe" was all Hueling said before Naru and Lin came back to get them.

-Lin's Pov-

I walked with Naru back to were Hueling and Mai were only to catch the last bit of what they were talking about.

"I see your niece carn't keep a secret Lin?" Naru said 'his laughing at you inside' came her voice.

I looked at Naru before nodding as i replied to her 'keep quite i might let you out later on'

'But Lin this place is not safe let alone Mai has someone like me following her'

'what's that suppose to mean?'

'She has the Love Angel following her whilst your niece has the Light Angel'

'What Hueling has one as well' i asked only to not get a answer from her.

I carried on walking till i notice Mai was stearing at me "Taniyama-san?" i asked like she has a question for me but she just walked away.

-Later that Night-

I was sat in the bass all alone when i noticed my necklace glowing so i took it off and placed it on the side and went back to work.

"Lin why don't you rest you've been doing this since 3 it's now 12 and you haven't stopped working" Amy my Death Angel said as she stood next to me, looking quite angry as well.

"I have to fininsh this off" i replied.

"Fine but let me ask you this why do you keep me locked away i'm not going to hurt them Lin...i'm human as well" she asked.

-Normal Pov-

Lin turned to look at Amy but didn't reply which made her angry even more but before ever of them could answer Bou-san, Ayako, Mai, Hueling and Naru walked into the bass and looked straight at Lin and Amy.

Lin was about to send her away when Naru spoke "We know about her Lin and no me or Hueling didn't tell any of these three" Lin just nodded before turning his body round to face them.

"This is Amy she's a Death Angel" Lin said and watched as she shoke everyone's hands evan Naru's but hugged Hueling.

"Nice to see you again Hueling"

"You to Amy-chan"

Naru and the others necklaces suddenly glowed earning a smile from Amy and puzzling look from Lin and the others.

After the glowing stopped there infront of them were three girls and two guys, they all looked at Amy before nodding in respect and she did the same "welcome so i see these are your owners" they all nodded.

The one next to Naru turned to him before he spoke "my name is Spike Tukashi, i am your wolf spirit" he got on one knee as he spoke to Naru.

"My name is Cloud YingYang, i am your Protection Angel" the one next to Monk said.

"I'm Skylet Tukashi, I'm your Earth Angel and Spike's twin" Ayako smiled at her.

"I'm Lillie and i'm only eight but i'm Hueling's Light Angel nice to meet you" a happy Lille said to a squeeling eight year old Hueling.

"I'm Hana Lovingstone and i'm a Love Angel and Mai it's finaly time you let me out" Hana said while smirking at Mai and looking from her to Naru earning a blush from them both causing her to laugh out loud.

"So why are you all here?" Bou-san asked, they all turned to look at him before Spike said "well a certen someone decided to go out and fly near the S.P.R van this morning" as he spoke turned and glared at Hana who glared back "what your not my dad" she spoke harsly to him before looking away and muttered "jerk" under her breath.


End file.
